nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lutetia
Lutetia (ルテティア) is an asteroid type Celestial and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. They are Hekate's girlfriend. Appearance Lutetia has pale skin with indigo eyes. They have quite thick indigo eyebrows as well as long indigo hair styled at the back in a plait, tied at the end with a yellow bow. They wear a dark indigo turtleneck sweater under a dark violet blazer with a matching pair of high-heeled thigh high boots. They also wear white pants. They wear a dark violet beret on their head as well as often seen carrying a riding crop. They also appear to have a small beauty mark under their left eye. An older illustration shows them with their plait tied up at the back, this is likely an older or alternative design. Personality Not much is known about Lutetia's personality aside from the fact they are apparently silent in comparison to Hekate, but still just as deadly. It is said they carry a passion for destruction, while also enjoying quiet things such as drinking tea and watching television. They are apparently not polite and docile, despite what they appear to be. Background Not much is known about Lutetia's background aside from the fact they apparently contain amethyst geodes. Relationships Lutetia is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Hekate Hekate is Lutetia's girlfriend. Not much is known about their relationship aside from the fact they seem to enjoy destroying things together. One picture shows them together holding hands and smiling, likely indicating they have a good relationship. Eros Eros is seen in one illustration together with Hekate and Lutetia, though it is not clear what relationship they have. Vesta Though in their relations, it is unknown what their relationship is like. Metis Metis is seen in one mini comic with Lutetia. Though it is unclear what relationship they have, it appears Metis is their doctor. Basis Lutetia is a personification of the asteroid 21 Lutetia. Lutetia (minor planet designation: 21 Lutetia) is a large asteroid in the asteroid belt of an unusual spectral type. It measures about 100 kilometers in diameter (120 km along its major axis). It was discovered in 1852 by Hermann Goldschmidt, and is named after Lutetia, the Latin name of Paris. The Rosetta probe passed within 3,162 km (1,965 mi) of Lutetia in July 2010. It was the largest asteroid visited by a spacecraft until Dawn arrived at Vesta in July 2011. Quotes * "But you lovingly made it for me..." - Lutetia to Hekate in a mini-comic, talking about a carbon fiber riding crop. Trivia * Lutetia wearing a beret and a riding crop may be based on their name, Lutetia, being the Latin name for Paris. Berets are often associated with French fashion. * Lutetia's favorite drink is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/French_wine French wine]. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amethyst Amethyst] is a violet variety of quartz. The name comes from the Koine Greek ἀμέθυστος amethystos from ἀ- a-'', "not" and μεθύσκω ''methysko / μεθύω methyo, "intoxicate", a reference to the belief that the stone protected its owner from drunkenness. The ancient Greeks wore amethyst and carved drinking vessels from it in the belief that it would prevent intoxication. The fact that Lutetia's favorite drink is French wine may be a reference to this. ** Amethyst is also stated to be Lutetia's favorite gem. * Hekate appears in a mini-comic referencing the video "Make jockey whip with carbon fiber reinforced plastic" by Kiwami Japan. Suggesting Hekate followed the process of the video and made a riding crop for Lutetia, evident by Hekate worryingly explaining her craftsmanship is not good while being tied up. * Lutetia's design bears some similarities to Eltnum from the fighting game UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH. Though it is unknown whether these similarities are coincidental or intentional. * Pyo has stated that Lutetia would not mind being called a femme. Gallery Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Lutetia on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch 80f4dabb038121f1dd450fa7dcfda8e6.png|Lesbians Lutehekar.png 49c4fac719bd315fd5b6f201a19d0417.png 4e5f6f08d253a112c124cd90cf87ca06.png C32e56c4b1c7f83ea3ec5b6318fc9f4a.png E3.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/lutetia.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/145987 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Asteroid Category:Solar Emissary